[unreadable] The broad aim of this competing renewal application is to train MD and PhD scientists for research careers in the field of molecular gastroenterology and hepatology. [unreadable] The University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) has a critical mass of MD and PhD scientists whose work focuses on diseases related to the gastrointestinal tract. This group of researchers is highly interactive and has a distinguished record of training MD and PhD scientists in all aspects of investigative gastroenterology. The first funding cycle of this training grant has been highly successful with the first 2 trainees who completed the program having taken faculty positions as Assistant Professors of Medicine at academic institutions. In addition, of the 7 trainees receiving support, 3 are minorities (2 African-Americans and 1 Hispanic) and 5 are women. In addition to this training grant, our faculty has attracted additional federal funding to support junior faculty members during their transition from post-doctoral trainees to independent investigators. [unreadable] There are 41 participating faculty associated with this application who are well-funded, study clinical diseases at the bench, and are highly committed to educating fellows in molecular gastroenterology and hepatology. These individuals have an excellent record of developing clinically-orientated MD's into clinician-scientists, and training PhD's in molecular gastroenterology. All preceptors are either a part of, or are formally affiliated with, the Section of Digestive Diseases and Nutrition. The training environment generated within the Section of Digestive Diseases and Nutrition offers a rich mixture of seminars, visiting professors, and conferences that allows for stimulating exchanges between trainees and mentors. Training in molecular gastroenterology and hepatology is under the broad umbrella of gastrointestinal epithelial pathobiology with specific areas of expertise including: GI Cancer, Host-Pathogen Interactions/Inflammation, and Ion Transport. Laboratory work is supplemented with mandatory coursework during the 1st year in Advanced GI Pathophysiology, the Molecular Basis of Growth and Differentiation, Applied Statistical Methods, and Strategies for Effective Scientific Communication [unreadable] [unreadable]